The invention relates to platelet-like pigments, in particular for cosmetic applications. Platelet-like pigments, i.e., platelet-shaped materials of relatively low thickness relative to their length and width, such as, for example, mica platelets coated with metal oxides or dyes, are used not only for the pigmenting of varnishes, inks, plastics and the like but also in cosmetic preparations. For some applications, the strong pearly luster of such preparations is undesirable. A further disadvantage, in particular for cosmetic applications, is that preparations containing such pigments do not have desirable soft tactile properties. These properties can be improved with further additives. For example, the addition of spherical particles, as described in DE 3,922,178, is suitable for this purpose. However, there still remains the object of providing, in particular for cosmetic applications, pigments having a matte satin-like luster and pleasantly soft tactile properties. Surprisingly, it has been found that platelet-like nitridic materials are highly suitable for the preparation of layer/substrate pigments.